Arched or semicircular windows are well known. Arched windows can be positioned in a door, above a door or positioned above a rectangular window. It can be desirable to position a shade to at least partially cover an arched window. A shade or blind positionable adjacent an arched window can be moveable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the retracted position, the shade can define one or more folds.
When positioned adjacent an arched window, the shade can be moveable along an arcuate path adjacent the arched window to cover at least a portion of the arched window. However, known devices for moving a shade or blind along an arcuate path to cover at least a portion of an arched window are not as efficient as desired. In particular, most shades for arched windows do not provide complete closure, but instead create uneven gapping at certain arcuate portions of the window. The gapping generally occurs at the lower arcuate edges and at the top of the arch. The gaps are caused because the radial center of the window shade installed on the window is different than the radial center of the actual window. The offset is usually caused by the location of the hardware of the shade. Compensating for the offset of the radial center can be difficult. Further, known devices are too complicated and costly or too ineffective and unreliable to accurately position the shade along the arcuate path without having open gaps between the edge of the shade and the periphery of the window as desired.
Another disadvantage of current arcuate shades is that the shade for arched windows are formed by split half shades, wherein each split half shade is manipulated independently to open or cover its own half of the arched window. For aesthetic reasons and for efficiency, it is preferable that a single actuation member expands and retracts both split half shades in unison.